Map29: Unspoken Temple (Prodoomer)
This map has three sides containing keys, which can be obtained in any order to unlock the final area to the south. There are some tough initial fights in the central structure, where the player is immediately thrown into an ambush. The east side consists of a broken path of balance beams above a lava chasm, with helions and helementals that can push careless players in. The edges of the beams are steeply slanted, and should not be treated as safe surfaces to stand on. The key is guarded by two avatars lying in ambush. The north side has a fight with some morbids, cracko demons, and a Knight of Infernus. There are four buttons to press to open access to the key, and upon pushing any button, the player must immediately run to the next before the stone wall closes again. The key is guarded by a master arch-vile. The west side is one long crusher trap. There are holes in the ceiling to which the player must run and take refuge, however each one after the first has a pillar inside that will also crush the player if not avoided. It is advisable to look up to see what's coming, and jump once inside the hole to avoid overshooting. Obtaining the key spawns kamikazes to contend with on the return trip. The maze to the south is the final area, full of high level monsters and ammo. Checking the automap will show trigger lines near each of the stone cubes that rise out of the floor. These are a new type of trap that will shoot a deadly homing fireball if the player is in line of sight. Average Payout: 15,300 credits Secrets 1. In the west crusher hallway, count seven holes from the east (or four from the west) and note the pillar to your southwest. Time a run through the false wall of the opposite face of the pillar to get an Electric Zeus. 2. In the northern room with all the high level enemies, hop on the ledge on the east side and look for a false wall on the protruding section of cavern. Jump through to find a teleporter and some health bonuses. 3. In the eastern chasm, west of the platform with the blue skull key, there are two secret doors to the same secret containing mana bonuses. Look for the slightly different texture. 4. After unlocking the southern area and teleporting through the pentagram, wall jump up to the east ledge overhead and walk through the wall to get the secret. This leads to a computer area map. Note that it's also possible to reach this item by rocket jumping up to the ledge, but the hidden teleporter is necessary to get the secret tag. Rings 58 Clear the eastern chasm, stand on the path near the entrance, and look north for a distant ledge. This jump is nigh impossible to make, even with rockets, so it is easier to start at the bottom of the lava pit and climb way back up. Throw some sandbags down there against the base of the ledge, take a running jump so you land on them, then grenade + mine jump up to the ledge and get the ring. Category:MAP29